


Emeryville

by J_Kiddo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Kiddo/pseuds/J_Kiddo
Summary: An existential tale focusing on 3 youths from Emeryville, California in the year 1993; All who are nearing the age of 18, who want to be nothing more than a legitimate punk band. But the much closer they reach legal adulthood, the more they begin to see that growing up only gets harder.. Each of the 3 will be facing their own dilemmas and trials, but not everyone will have everything figured out.





	Emeryville

Emeryville, California. Saturday, May 24 1993. It was a relatively cool afternoon despite it being a big and somewhat crowded city. Blue skies, white clouds, the streets relatively busy. Nothing too interesting was happening other than a stabbing that occurred the other day. Hardly anything happens around here, which isn't bad at all. It'd be better to live in a peaceful place than to live in some hellhole like Los Angeles. Though you ever wish you could live down in Santa Cruz? Beaches, penthouses, nifty shops close to the shore that sell neat shit, skate down the boardwalk, going to the small amusement parks and possibly get a handjob on a Ferris wheel from your girlfriend while you're on the highest point of the ride. That sounds ideal.  
  
A car pulls up to a driveway, a dark red colored 1991 Saturn SL that isn't brand new but it isn't beaten to shit either. The car door opens a few seconds after the engine shuts off and a pair of chucks come out the driver's seat, one of the shoelaces was untied and the owner bends down to tie up the loose end right after setting a guitar against the side of the car.  _Isaac, where the hell have you been?! Practice was almost half an hour ago, dude!"_ A mildly annoyed young female voice exclaims, a sound can be heard behind her as well, a clacking of wooden sticks of some sort.  _"Shut the fuck up, Martha. I was... in bed. I probably had a bit too much to drink last night, okay?!"._ replying with a groan of pain. **Isaac Martin, 17 year old boy. Guatemalan descent, though his skin is lighter than most Guatemalans. Short black hair, brown eyes, average looking body figure and has a stance where he doesn't exactly stand up straight but he isn't exactly slouching either. His postured seemed more aloof than it is a slouch. He plays guitar and is the frontman.**  
_"Whatever, just pick up your guitar and tune it up. Ethan and I have been ready for a while now."_ Martha says, with an expression on her  that spells "hey, I want to beat your shit".  _"Yo Martha, chill. At least he got his ass here, didn't he?"_ a calm voice states. **Ethan Newberry. 17 year old Caucasian boy. His hair was blonde in a curtain hairstyle, a typical hairdo for a white guy in the 90's. His eyes were hazel, his body figure was average as well. he plays the drums. Martha Swanson, 17 year old white female with a dirty blonde grunge bob hair style and green eyes. Body figure is skinny, like she hasn't been fed properly, although her bust is a B cup which makes her chest look noticeably ample. She plays bass.**  
__  
"Whatever," Martha responds back with a more relaxed tone.The cast is in a decently sized garage, can fit a car and enough space for a saw table, a fridge and a couple tool chests. But instead of that, it's an ordinary looking garage with a wooden interior and some random items found scattered throughout. There was even a poster on the wall of Pink Floyd's 1989 concert in Frankfurt located close to the door that leads to inside the house. Meanwhile, Isaac tunes up his guitar. Martha taps her bass, displaying obvious impatience towards Isaac and still showing some annoyance for his tardiness. _'Alright,"_ Martin clears his throat and steps up to the front of the band.  _"So what track we practicing?"_. His fingers  pluck at the strings, testing it out and prepping himself for practice.  _"Suburban Home"_ Ethan responds normally, sitting up in his comfortable position as he gets his sticks ready, one foot on the pedal for the cymbals and the other on the pedal for the bass drum. Martha, having already tuned her bass, places her pick at the strings. _"Sweet... Martha, you don't need a pick?"_ asks Isaac, noticing Martha does not have a pick to play her bass, but she responds by shaking her head. Isaac shrugs, as if to say "alright, just checking". Ethan clacks his sticks together 4 times and the band members start performing Suburban Home by Descendents. The rhythm, while not 100% spot-on, was still an admittedly close and very well done cover. Isaac's vocals weren't exactly Milo Auckerman's (soon to be iconic) vocals, but the energy and raw pitch makes for admirable vocals.  _ **"I want to be stereotyped... I want to be classified..."**_ Isaac finishes the song with the final line. He finishes it with a bored and almost zombie-like drone which suits the sarcastic message of the song.   
  
_"Okay, that wasn't too bad, right?"_ Martha asks confidently.  _"Nah, wasn't too bad honestly,"_ Ethan responds with just as much confidence. He then turns to Isaac, awaiting his opinion. He sees that Isaac has both of his hands wrapped around the back of his head, emitting soft groans of pain from the hangover headache he has. " _Dude, you ok?"_ putting his sticks down, looking concerned for Isaac.  _"Yeah, I'm good. Just this fucking headache killing me right now..."_ Isaac responds dully.  _"Good practice, though. Ethan, you could go a bit harder in the middle. Like right before ' **don't want a hippie pad'** comes around. Martha, you did fine. Fuck..."  _Isaac continues to grab his head, the migraine was strong.  _"You need something, man?"_ Martha places her bass against the wall and walks towards Isaac.  _"I'll be fine. I've got worse headaches than this before."_ He shakes his head, feeling a bit of relieve from the pain. His head held up high, he grabs ahold of the guitar strapped around his body.  _"Let's say we do a couple more tracks and we go out for some burgers, huh?"_ he asks. Both Ethan and Martha nod their heads in agreement. Isaac cracks a half smile at their response.  _"So what track we playing next?"_ Ethan points his sticks at Isaac and responds with, _"Oh how 'bout uhhh..._ **Kill The Poor by Dead Kennedys** and umm... **Banned In D.C. by Bad Brains**?" Ethan expressing hope that those selections would be okay. Isaac nods his head at him, Ethan then prepares his sticks as Martha tunes her bass to the appropriate sound.  
  
  



End file.
